


Ed X Reader Drabbles

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: PWP warning!Each Chapter will be a separate "Ed x Reader" prompt.I will do a female and male version of each prompt.Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edward x Female Reader, Pre-Promised Day

You have been a part of the Rockbell family ever since you can remember. You were raised as the Rockbell’s niece, Winry’s cousin, and Granny’s own grandchild, after your parents died in a train accident when you were two. You grew up studying alchemy with Edward and Alphonse, and learning automail engineering with Winry. However, it has been just you and Granny for a while now. The Elric brothers had left for Ed to join the military after their attempt at human transmutation two years ago, and Winry had gone to apprentice an automail engineer in Rush Valley not too long after. You continued to live the simple life of a farm girl in Resembool, helping Granny while continuing to study both alchemy and automail engineering.

Your life is simple, until you open the front door just after 5pm to find Edward Elric standing on the front porch, looking sheepish. He looks older than you remember- his golden hair tied back in a braid, long and shining. His expression looks like a mix between nervous and tired, and his golden eyes widen when he sees you. He drops his suitcase onto the wooden planks as he stutters something unintelligible, but you are having none of that. You happily fall into his arms, embracing him tightly. 

“Edward.” You murmur into his red coat, inhaling the smell of him- musk and rosewood, the same way he has always smelled. You feel Edward’s arms tighten around you, and you can feel his hot breath on your ear as he speaks.

“(Y/N)…You were in South City when Al and I left; I didn’t get to say goodbye.” Edward’s voice sounded like it was laced with regret, tinged with a hint of sadness. He pulls from your embrace, keeping his hands firmly on your shoulders as he looks into your (E/C) eyes. He tenderly moves his hand and runs it through your (H/C) hair. You see the expression on his face change as he realizes what he is doing. Abruptly, he moves his hands away as his cheeks turn pink. “Sorry, I just…I haven’t seen you in so long. You’ve grown up.”

You feel your cheeks warm, and you manage a soft smile. “You’ve grown up too, Ed.” You tell him honestly. You let your eyes drift up and down his body; you can see that his face has matured, his muscles have become more defined. You can tell that he got a bit taller, but not by much. Maybe if he had drank his milk like Granny told him to… “Oh, I’m being rude!” You realize suddenly, pulling from Ed’s hands. “Come in, you must be exhausted.”

Ed smiles at you, shaking his head as he bends down to pick up his suitcase. “Nah, I’m not really tired at all, actually.” As you lead him into the house, you offer him something to drink. He declines politely and asks, “Where are Granny and Winry?”

You glance at Edward with a confused expression, “Didn’t you know that Winry is in Rush Valley permanently?” You ask him, wondering why Winry hadn’t told him herself.

Ed shakes his head. “No, I thought the apprenticeship was a temporary thing. I don’t really…Call much. I’m sure you’ve noticed.” Edward chuckles nervously and adds, “Sorry, for not calling you and Granny enough.” He apologizes as his hand moves behind his head; a nervous habit he’s had since childhood. Partnered with his cute, sheepish grin, you have to overlook the fact that he has only called you on the phone once in two years.

“Don’t apologize, I know you’re busy.” You show Ed up to his room, and tell him, “Granny is in town, but she’ll be back tomorrow.” You notice that Ed is having trouble on the stairs and you ask him, “You need your leg adjusted?”  
Ed shoots you a grimacing smile and nods. “It’s pretty bad.”

You frown, hating to see your childhood friend in pain. “Granny will be back tomorrow and she can adjust it.” You’ve arrived at Ed’s room now, and you hover in the doorway, wanting to stay with him a while longer. “I wish I could fix it myself, but I just don’t trust myself to touch Winry’s work. Not to mention, she’d kill me if I did.” You add with a laugh, knowing how your cousin is about her automail.

Edward laughs as well, placing his suitcase down and taking off his coat. He is left in nothing covering his arms; he is only wearing a black tank top under his coat. Your breath hitches as your hunch about his muscles is fully confirmed they are certainly more defined, and his flesh arm is…sexy. His metal arm is shining despite its wear, and you long to run your hands over both of his arms, and his chest. You feel your face grow warm at the thought, and you are glad that Ed has his face turned away from you as he drops his coat on a chair. When he turns back around, you manage to contain your embarrassing reaction.  
“You been lonely?” Ed asks as he sits down on the bed, patting the space next to him.

You accept his silent invitation, sitting down next to him on the bed. “Yeah, a little.” You answer him honestly. “Everybody has found their purpose; Winry and her automail, you and Alphonse with your alchemy, and I just don’t know what my calling is yet.” You furrow your brow, realizing something. “Wait, where is Alphonse?” You exclaim suddenly, worry pooling into your chest.

As if he can sense your sudden anxiety, Ed reaches out and puts his arm around your shoulders. “Calm down, (Y/N). You’re too high strung.” He pauses and then answers your question. “Al is fine, he had to stay in Central and help the Colonel with something.”

You don’t know how true that is; but you know that Ed wouldn’t lie about Al being safe, so you accept his response. You notice that Ed doesn’t move his arm from around you, and you look at him and smile. “I missed you, Edward.” You tell him.

Ed flashes you a smile of his own, and you soak it in as if it’s sunlight. “I missed you too, (Y/N).” He pulls you in closer, and you wrap your arms around his torso to embrace him- he feels just as warm and strong as you imagined. He doesn’t pull away from you, and you feel his chin resting on top of your head. His breathing tickles your scalp, but you don’t move a muscle. You inhale the scent of musk and rosewood, wondering what Ed is thinking about as he holds you. 

“You still use the same shampoo.” He murmurs, and you feel your face growing warm. You think of something to say in response, but come up short. “You smell like…” You can almost hear Edward blushing, by the tone of his voice. “You smell good. It reminds me of home.”

You are struck by his shameless honesty, and you loosen your grip on his torso to look up at him. His golden eyes show the utmost sincerity, and you smile at him softly, seeing his own lips turn upwards in response. He is close enough that you can feel the breathing escaping from his nose landing on your lips. You can smell cola on his lips, and a hint of peppermint. You don’t look away from his eyes, until you see them beginning to close. You shut yours as well, as you see him leaning his face in closer. Moments later, his lips meet yours. They are warm, and they press against yours tenderly. You feel static in your chest, as if your heart is tingling at the sensation. He leaves his lips puckered against yours for a few moments before pulling back. Still, he keeps his face close to yours as you both open your eyes.

You want to kiss him again, to feel his warm against your mouth again. You stare at him, dumbstruck, waiting for him to say something, or make the next move. Finally, Ed whispers, “Is it okay if I kiss you again?”

Your heart skips a beat, and you can’t answer him with your words. You feel a nervous fluttering in your chest and stomach as this time, you lean in. You shut your eyes, silently begging that you don’t miss his lips. Luckily, you don’t. You kiss him confidently, and feel him kissing you with more pressure than before. The only sounds in the room are your moist lips meeting each other in a barrage of kisses, and birds chirping from outside the open window. As his kisses become more purposeful, you can taste the cola and peppermint on them. You are intoxicated by his taste, and almost feel heady.

The kisses end momentarily, and Edward pressed his forehead against yours. His nose is aligned with yours, the tips barely touching. You lick your lips, a silent sign to Ed that you want to continue. He obliges you, bringing his lips back to yours with some force. You can barely contain the moan caught in your throat as Ed guides you down onto the bed. He leans down so that his body is against yours, and you can feel his heat all over your own body. You can feel a hardness pressing against your sex, and his chest lay flush against your breasts. You want him, and you want him badly.

Your hands travel to his tank top, and the two of you break the kiss for mere seconds as he assists you in pulling it over his head. You get a glimpse of him during the action- his face is flushed and wanting, mouth parted and eyes focused solely on you. Your kissing resumes, and this time, you feel Ed’s tongue sliding over your lips. You part them for him, and nearly gasp as his tongue enters your mouth. It’s a strange feeling; the warm, wet muscle dances around yours as Ed explores your mouth. You move your tongue around his as well, and you hear a throaty moan come from his throat and reverberate into your mouth. Your sex aches, and you know that you’re already wet between the legs.

Ed helps you out of your own shirt, leaving you bare on top aside from your bra. You feel both his flesh and automail hands graze over the fabric lightly, his golden eyes asking for your permission to continue. You nod eagerly, and his hands find their way around your back. When your bra is shed and tossed aside, you feel yourself flushing. You feel exposed and open, and Ed is looking at you with a hunger in his eyes that you hadn’t seen before. 

“You’re beautiful, (Y/N).” he whispers as he trails his flesh hand in between your breasts. He leans down, and your left nipple meets a sudden warmth. His lips pressed against the sensitive skin, and then he gives your right nipple the same treatment.

You can’t help but moan quietly at the sensation as he pulls away and your nipples harden at the sudden loss of warmth. He squeezes both of your breasts carefully, one with his warm flesh hand and the other with his cooler automail one. He leans down and kisses you again, and you melt into his warm, wet touch. His erection is pressing against you through your clothes, and you inch upwards to grind against him lightly. The pressure sends a shockwave to your clitoris, and you suppress a moan into Edward’s mouth. He pulls away for a moment and whispers, “May I make love to you, (Y/N)?” You feel a tingle run up your spine at his words, and you nod eagerly. You hear his belt being undone as he presses his lips back to yours, and you smile happily into his kiss.

Edward’s flesh hand continues to lie on your right breast while his metal one slides down in between your bodies. He skillfully slides down your bottoms without missing a beat, and you feel your heart begin to race. Ed’s mouth moves from your mouth down to your neck. You moan softly as he sucks in the crook of your neck, and you lean your head back to give him better access. His mouth peppers kisses all the way from behind your ear down to your collarbone, and you gasp as he begins to suck again. You feel the warm wetness grow into an inebriating sensation sure to become a hickey tomorrow, and you sigh happily as you feel your hips arch up at his touch.

His lips continue to work your neck as you hear the rustling of fabric, looking down to see him sliding his own pants off. You can’t stop staring at the tent in his boxers, and you feel your face flushing. Edward moves his lips from your neck, planting a soft and caring kiss at your lips. You feel him rutting against your center, only a thin layer of fabric separating you. He exhales sharply and whispers huskily, “I can feel how wet you are.” He lets out a soft moan and murmurs into your neck, “Do you want me, (Y/N)?” The heat of his breath on your neck makes you swoon, and you gasp lightly as his fingers brush over the thin fabric of your underwear.

“Yes, Edward. I want you so bad. I have for a long time.” You confess to him, biting your lip lightly.

Edward looks up at you, his golden eyes filled with lust. “I’ve wanted you, as well.” He tells you, before pressing his lips back to yours with fervency. You feel your panties being slipped down, and you wiggle your legs to help Ed maneuver them off of you. You feel the fabric of his boxers against your bare sex for a few moments, and then that fabric is pulled down, as well. You gasp as Edward’s bare cock is pressed against you; a warm and firm sensation. Edward pulls away from your mouth to smile at you almost teasingly, as he purposely presses his bare cock against you again. “Do you like that?” He whispers. He doesn’t give you a chance to answer before pressing your lips together again.

You feel him move down slightly, breaking the kiss in order to kneel between your legs. You look at him earnestly- his golden eyes are lidded and sexy, his blonde braid is disheveled and coming undone. He looks sensuous and seductive, and he licks his lips slowly. You pout at him, silently begging him to enter you. He smiles at you, gripping his sizable penis at the base and letting it disappear in between your legs as he slides his body back down to kiss you ardently.

You moan into his mouth as his cock easily slips inside of your wet folds. He enters you slowly, giving you time to adjust to his size. He fills you up, stretching you in the best way. You arch into him, letting him know that you are ready for him to move. He slides deeper into you, and his lips begin to move over yours again. You feel him slip his tongue into your opened mouth, swirling it around yours as he plunges in and out of you. Your walls clench and unclench as he moves in and out of you, a fullness filling you up from your sex all the way up to your belly. Your stomach coils as he hits a certain spot, a warm shock radiating from your lower abdomen. You gasp into his mouth and pull from the kiss to say, “Ah! Right there, Edward. That feels so good.”

Edward thrusts into you again, and you shudder as he hits the same spot. “Right there?” he asks you. You can hardly nod, and he brings his lips back down to yours. He begins thrusting into you more quickly, and you moan into his open mouth as his tongue glides over yours. You feel a pressure building up inside of you; a pressure from Ed’s manhood, coiling your entire stomach. The noises Edward makes are tantalizing- you can hear the moans, grunts, and gasps, but you can also feel the vibration of the sounds inside your connected mouths. You feel yourself meeting his thrusts, rutting your own body into his rhythm. You can barely stand it as his pelvis begins to make contact with your clitoris. You can feel yourself building up to release the pressure inside of you.

Ed’s chest is flush against your breasts, slightly damp with sweat. His tongue is in your mouth, wrestling playfully with yours as his pelvis continuously claps against yours, giving your clitoris some much needed attention. Your entire body feels warm, and his cock filling you up is pushing you near to the edge. You pull from his lips and murmur, “I’m getting really close.”  
You can feel Edward’s breath on your lips, a tantalizing heat, as he whispers, “Cum, (Y/N). Cum for me, please.” You moan, and he catches the sound with his wet lips. You are writhing and desperate, and his words push you over the edge as he continues to pound at your sweet spot. You moan into his mouth and he pulls away, the sound of Edward’s name coming from your lips filling the room. Your body clenches and shudders, as your stomach uncoils.

Shockwaves course through you, and your entire body tightens and releases. You watch as Edward throws his head back, loose hairs sticking to his sweating face. He moans your name as he spills his seed inside of you. You moan as his hot cum fills you even more, riding out your orgasm with one last shudder of your body.

Edward slips out of you, and you whimper at the loss. You are both panting and disheveled, and he doesn’t hesitate to pull you into his strong arms. “That was amazing.” He whispers into the top of your head, planting a gentle kiss in the wake of his words. His flesh arm is warm against your skin, and his automail arm is refreshingly cool. “You were amazing, (Y/N).” She nuzzle into his neck, breathing in the smell of musk and rosewood, now mixed with the salty undertones of sex. You smile into the warm skin, relaxing as your lidded eyes begin to close. You fall asleep peacefully in the arms of your childhood friend, the Fullmetal Alchemist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed x Male Reader, Pre-Promised Day

You have been a part of the Rockbell family ever since you can remember. You were raised as the Rockbell’s nephew, Winry’s cousin, and Granny’s own grandchild, after your parents died in a train accident when you were two. You grew up studying alchemy with Edward and Alphonse, and learning automail engineering with Winry. However, it has been just you and Granny for a while now. The Elric brothers had left for Ed to join the military after their attempt at human transmutation two years ago, and Winry had gone to apprentice an automail engineer in Rush Valley not too long after. You continued to live the simple life of a farm boy in Resembool, helping Granny while continuing to study both alchemy and automail engineering.

Your life is simple, until you open the front door just after 5pm to find Edward Elric standing on the front porch, looking sheepish. He looks older than you remember- his golden hair tied back in a braid, long and shining. His expression looks like a mix between nervous and tired, and his golden eyes widen when he sees you. He drops his suitcase onto the wooden planks as he stutters something unintelligible, but you are having none of that. You happily pull him into a hug, embracing him tightly. 

“Edward.” You murmur into his red coat, inhaling the smell of him- musk and rosewood, the same way he has always smelled. You feel Edward’s arms tighten around you, and you can feel his hot breath on your ear as he speaks.

“(Y/N)…You were in South City when Al and I left; I didn’t get to say goodbye.” Edward’s voice sounded like it was laced with regret, tinged with a hint of sadness. He pulls from your embrace, keeping his hands firmly on your shoulders as he looks into your (E/C) eyes. He tenderly moves his hand and playfully ruffles your (H/C) hair. You see the expression on his face change as he realizes what he is doing. Abruptly, he moves his hands away as his cheeks turn pink. “Sorry, I just…I haven’t seen you in so long. You’ve grown up.”

You feel your cheeks warm, and you manage a soft smile. “You’ve grown up too, Ed.” You tell him honestly. You let your eyes drift up and down his body; you can see that his face has matured, his muscles have become more defined. You can tell that he got a bit taller, but not by much. Maybe if he had drank his milk like Granny told him to… “Oh, I’m being rude!” You realize suddenly, pulling from Ed’s hands. “Come in, you must be exhausted.”

Ed smiles at you, shaking his head as he bends down to pick up his suitcase. “Nah, I’m not really tired at all, actually.” As you lead him into the house, you offer him something to drink. He declines politely and asks, “Where are Granny and Winry?”

You glance at Edward with a confused expression, “Didn’t you know that Winry is in Rush Valley permanently?” You ask him, wondering why Winry hadn’t told him herself.

Ed shakes his head. “No, I thought the apprenticeship was a temporary thing. I don’t really…Call much. I’m sure you’ve noticed.” Edward chuckles nervously and adds, “Sorry, for not calling you and Granny enough.” He apologizes as his hand moves behind his head; a nervous habit he’s had since childhood. Partnered with his cute, sheepish grin, you have to overlook the fact that he has only called you on the phone once in two years.

“Don’t apologize, I know you’re busy.” You show Ed up to his room, and tell him, “Granny is in town, but she’ll be back tomorrow.” You notice that Ed is having trouble on the stairs and you ask him, “You need your leg adjusted?”  
Ed shoots you a grimacing smile and nods. “It’s pretty bad.”

You frown, hating to see your childhood friend in pain. “Granny will be back tomorrow and she can adjust it.” You’ve arrived at Ed’s room now, and you hover in the doorway, wanting to stay with him a while longer. “I wish I could fix it myself, but I just don’t trust myself to touch Winry’s work. Not to mention, she’d kill me if I did.” You add with a laugh, knowing how your cousin is about her automail.

Edward laughs as well, placing his suitcase down and taking off his coat. He is left in nothing covering his arms; he is only wearing a black tank top under his coat. Your breath hitches as your hunch about his muscles is fully confirmed they are certainly more defined, and his flesh arm is…sexy. His metal arm is shining despite its wear, and you long to run your hands over both of his arms, and his chest. You feel your face grow warm at the thought, and you are glad that Ed has his face turned away from you as he drops his coat on a chair. When he turns back around, you manage to contain your embarrassing reaction.   
“You been bored?” Ed asks as he sits down on the bed, patting the space next to him. 

You accept his silent invitation, sitting down next to him on the bed. “Yeah, a little.” You answer him honestly. “Everybody has found their purpose; Winry and her automail, you and Alphonse with your alchemy, and I just don’t know what my calling is yet.” You furrow your brow, realizing something. “Wait, where is Alphonse?” You exclaim suddenly, worry pooling into your chest.

As if he can sense your sudden anxiety, Ed reaches out and puts his arm around your shoulders. “Calm down, (Y/N). You’re too high strung.” He pauses and then answers your question. “Al is fine, he had to stay in Central and help the Colonel with something.”

You don’t know how true that is; but you know that Ed wouldn’t lie about Al being safe, so you accept his response. You notice that Ed doesn’t move his arm from around you, and you look at him and smile. “I missed you, Edward.” You tell him.

Ed flashes you a smile of his own, and you soak it in as if it’s sunlight. “I missed you too, (Y/N).” He pulls you in closer, and you wrap your arms around his torso to embrace him- he feels just as warm and strong as you imagined. He doesn’t pull away from you, and you feel his chin resting on top of your head. His breathing tickles your scalp, but you don’t move a muscle. You inhale the scent of musk and rosewood, wondering what Ed is thinking about as he holds you. 

“You still use the same shampoo.” He murmurs, and you feel your face growing warm. You think of something to say in response, but come up short. “You smell like…” You can almost hear Edward blushing, by the tone of his voice. “You smell good. It reminds me of home.”

You are struck by his shameless honesty, and you loosen your grip on his torso to look up at him. His golden eyes show the utmost sincerity, and you smile at him softly, seeing his own lips turn upwards in response. He is close enough that you can feel the breathing escaping from his nose landing on your lips. You can smell cola on his lips, and a hint of peppermint. You don’t look away from his eyes, until you see them beginning to close. You shut yours as well, as you see him leaning his face in closer. Moments later, his lips meet yours. They are warm, and they press against yours tenderly. You feel static in your chest, as if your heart is tingling at the sensation. He leaves his lips puckered against yours for a few moments before pulling back. Still, he keeps his face close to yours as you both open your eyes.  
You want to kiss him again, to feel his warm against your mouth again. You stare at him, dumbstruck, waiting for him to say something, or make the next move. Finally, Ed whispers, “Is it okay if I kiss you again?”

Your heart skips a beat, and you can’t answer him with your words. You feel a nervous fluttering in your chest and stomach as this time, you lean in. You shut your eyes, silently begging that you don’t miss his lips. Luckily, you don’t. You kiss him confidently, and feel him kissing you with more pressure than before. The only sounds in the room are your moist lips meeting each other in a barrage of kisses, and birds chirping from outside the open window. As his kisses become more purposeful, you can taste the cola and peppermint on them. You are intoxicated by his taste, and almost feel heady.

The kisses end momentarily, and Edward pressed his forehead against yours. His nose is aligned with yours, the tips barely touching. You lick your lips, a silent sign to Ed that you want to continue. He obliges you, bringing his lips back to yours with some force. You can barely contain the moan caught in your throat as Ed guides you down onto the bed. He leans down so that his body is against yours, and you can feel his heat all over your own body. You can feel a hardness pressing against your own growing erection, and his chest lay flush against your own. You want him, and you want him badly.

Your hands travel to his tank top, and the two of you break the kiss for mere seconds as he assists you in pulling it over his head. You get a glimpse of him during the action- his face is flushed and wanting, mouth parted and eyes focused solely on you. Your kissing resumes, and this time, you feel Ed’s tongue sliding over your lips. You part them for him, and nearly gasp as his tongue enters your mouth. It’s a strange feeling; the warm, wet muscle dances around yours as Ed explores your mouth. You move your tongue around his as well, and you hear a throaty moan come from his throat and reverberate into your mouth. Your dick is aching, and you know that your boxers must already be graced with pre-cum.

Ed helps you out of your own shirt, leaving you bare on top. You feel both his flesh and automail hands graze over the skin lightly, his golden eyes asking for your permission to continue. You nod eagerly, and Ed is looking at you with a hunger in his eyes that you hadn’t seen before. “You’re stunning, (Y/N).” he whispers as he trails his flesh hand down your torso, all the way to the bottom of your stomach. He leans down, and your left nipple meets a sudden warmth. His lips pressed against the sensitive skin, and then he gives your right nipple the same treatment.

You can’t help but moan quietly at the sensation as he pulls away and your nipples harden at the sudden loss of warmth. He twirls his tongue around both of your nipples carefully, your chest being touched with his warm flesh hand and his cooler automail one. He leans down and kisses you again, and you melt into his warm, wet touch. His erection is pressing against you through your clothes, and you inch upwards to grind against him lightly. The pressure sends a shockwave to your core, and you suppress a moan into Edward’s mouth. He pulls away for a moment and whispers, “May I make love to you, (Y/N)?” You feel a tingle run up your spine at his words, and you nod eagerly. You hear his belt being undone as he presses his lips back to yours, and you smile happily into his kiss.

Edward’s flesh hand continues to lie on your chest while his metal one slides down in between your bodies. He skillfully slides down your pants without missing a beat, and you feel your heart begin to race. Ed’s mouth moves from your mouth down to your neck. You moan softly as he sucks in the crook of your neck, and you lean your head back to give him better access. His mouth peppers kisses all the way from behind your ear down to your collarbone, and you gasp as he begins to suck again. You feel the warm wetness grow into an inebriating sensation sure to become a hickey tomorrow, and you sigh happily as you feel your hips arch up at his touch.

His lips continue to work your neck as you hear the rustling of fabric, looking down to see him sliding his own pants off. You can’t stop staring at the tent in his boxers, and you feel your face flushing. Edward moves his lips from your neck, planting a soft and caring kiss at your lips. You feel him rutting against your hardened cock, only a thin layer of fabric separating you. He exhales sharply and whispers huskily, “I can feel how hard you are.” He lets out a soft moan and murmurs into your neck, “Do you want me, (Y/N)?” The heat of his breath on your neck makes you swoon, and you gasp lightly as his fingers brush over the thin fabric of your boxers, grazing the outline of your manhood.

“Yes, Edward. I want you so bad. I have for a long time.” You confess to him, biting your lip lightly.

Edward looks up at you, his golden eyes filled with lust. “I’ve wanted you, as well.” He tells you, before pressing his lips back to yours with fervency. You feel your boxers being slipped down, and you wiggle your legs to help Ed maneuver them off of you. You feel the fabric of his boxers against your bare cock for a few moments, and then that fabric is pulled down, as well. You gasp as Edward’s bare cock is pressed against yours; a warm and firm sensation. Edward pulls away from your mouth to smile at you almost teasingly, as he purposely presses his bare cock against you again. “Do you like that?” He whispers. He doesn’t give you a chance to answer before pressing your lips together again.

Ed doesn’t ask before holding his fingers against your mouth, lightly pressing them against your lips. You open for him, sucking at his fingers with earnest. When his fingers are sufficiently wet, he moves his hand from your mouth down to your opening. You gasp quietly as one finger is easily pressed inside, probing you gently. A second digit is added soon enough, stretching you slightly. Edward brings his lips to yours once more as he inserts a third finger, a pinching pain replacing the pressure. You wince as he scissors his fingers inside of you, stretching you completely.

You feel him move down slightly, breaking the kiss in order to kneel between your legs. You look at him earnestly- his golden eyes are lidded and sexy, his blonde braid is disheveled and coming undone. He looks sensuous and seductive, and he licks his lips slowly. You pout at him, silently begging him to enter you. He smiles at you, gripping his sizable penis at the base and letting it disappear in between your legs as he slides his body back down to kiss you ardently.

You moan into his mouth as his cock easily slips inside of your stretched opening. He enters you slowly, giving you time to adjust to his size. He fills you up, stretching you in the best way. You arch into him, letting him know that you are ready for him to move. He slides deeper into you, and his lips begin to move over yours again. You feel him slip his tongue into your opened mouth, swirling it around yours as he plunges in and out of you. 

Your walls clench and unclench as he moves in and out of you, a fullness filling you up from your cock all the way up to your belly. Your stomach coils as he hits a certain spot, a warm shock radiating from your lower abdomen. You gasp into his mouth and pull from the kiss to say, “Ah! Right there, Edward. That feels so good.”

Edward thrusts into you again, and you shudder as he hits the same spot. “Right there?” he asks you. You can hardly nod, and he brings his lips back down to yours. He begins thrusting into you more quickly, and you moan into his open mouth as his tongue glides over yours. You feel a pressure building up inside of you; a pressure from Ed’s manhood, coiling your entire stomach. The noises Edward makes are tantalizing- you can hear the moans, grunts, and gasps, but you can also feel the vibration of the sounds inside your connected mouths. You feel yourself meeting his thrusts, rutting your own body into his rhythm. You can barely stand it as his pelvis begins to make contact with your throbbing dick. You can feel yourself building up to release the pressure inside of you.

Ed’s chest is flush against yours again, slightly damp with sweat. His tongue is in your mouth, wrestling playfully with yours as his pelvis continuously claps against yours, and Edward’s hand reaches between your bodies and grabs your manhood. Your entire body feels warm, and his cock filling you up is pushing you near to the edge. You pull from his lips and murmur, “I’m going to cum, Ed.”

You can feel Edward’s breath on your lips, a tantalizing heat, as he whispers, “Cum, (Y/N). Cum for me, please.” You moan, and he catches the sound with his wet lips. You are writhing and desperate, and his words push you over the edge as he continues to pound at your sweet spot. You moan into his mouth and he pulls away, the sound of Edward’s name coming from your lips filling the room. Your body clenches and shudders, as your stomach uncoils. 

Shockwaves course through you, and your entire body tightens and releases as your juices shoot out onto both of your chests. You watch as Edward throws his head back, loose hairs sticking to his sweating face. He moans your name as he spills his seed inside of you. You moan as his hot cum fills you even more, riding out your orgasm with one last shudder of your body.  
Edward slips out of you, and you whimper at the loss. You are both panting and disheveled, and he doesn’t hesitate to pull you into his strong arms. 

“That was amazing.” He whispers into the top of your head, planting a gentle kiss in the wake of his words. His flesh arm is warm against your skin, and his automail arm is refreshingly cool. “You were amazing, (Y/N).” You nuzzle into his neck, breathing in the smell of musk and rosewood, now mixed with the salty undertones of sex. You smile into the warm skin, relaxing as your lidded eyes begin to close. You fall asleep peacefully in the arms of your childhood friend, the Fullmetal Alchemist.


End file.
